


Hello Heaven

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: A quiet moment of escape in the garden's summer shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155543314332/noctnyx-number-16-please) for # 16 in [this prompt post.](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/142796842670/askfic-kiss-meme) And it comes with [recommended listening!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0odC7BpvkoA) :D

Noctis felt his head bobbing in some vague, agreeable manner to whatever the white-toothed stranger in front of him was saying. There were a lot of aspects of princehood that he’d never perfected, but the ability to nod or shake his head to the vocal cues of words he didn’t hear was one he’d mastered fairly early on. While his head made the necessary motions to appeal to his guests’ gossip, his eyes searched the ballroom for an escape. 

The ruse only worked in rounds; he’d get tossed between clusters of party-goers, all talking about different, insignificant things, and it was only during the in-between transits that he could reset the façade for the next group. The night was running longer than he’d programmed himself to cope with though, and he was slowly growing desperate for some sort of salvation. He was graced with such a mercy when his glaive suddenly appeared at his elbow.

The flock of socialites which had ensnared him quieted, curiosity and concern tweaking their perfect faces as the rugged man craned his head down to the prince’s ear, whispering something that they couldn’t hear. It took all of Noctis’s poor practice in the art of princely masks not to burst into laughter, instead nodding gravely and setting his glass of champagne down.

“Please excuse me. There’s a security matter which requires my attention,” he said.

The group was instantly alarmed, a flurry of questions following him as he parted their company with the severe kingsglaive. “Is everything alright?” “Should we be concerned?” “Are we safe?” Noctis couldn’t throw back any answers, lest they see the mischievous smirk on his lips. He walked just briskly enough to create a sense of mild urgency so as not to be questioned by his sudden departure. The matter must have been pressing to have called the prince away in such haste.

“What’s this about trespassers on the premises, Sir Ulric?” he asked the man as they walked, keeping up the act for any prying ears.

“The usual hooligans trying to climb the garden wall. I figured that you’d like to deal with them personally, Your Highness,” Nyx replied, barely able to keep his professional scowl from turning upwards.

“You were right to bring this to my attention, Sir,” Noctis all but laughed, trying to put as much authority as he’d ever heard his father use with the glaive into his voice.

By the time they’d reached the empty gardens, the both of them were cackling with laughter. Noctis collapsed on the nearest bench, arms wrapped around his ribs, wheezing.

“Didn’t realize you were such a sadist,” Nyx observed, a deep chuckle drumming in his chest.

“If you had to deal with these people every other weekend, you’d wish a bit of mortal dread on them, too!”

“Oh, I think I wish a little bit worse on them than just that.”

“Jealous, Ulric?” Noctis teased, mischief making his smirk wicked and beautiful.

“Hell yeah, I’m jealous!” Nyx said, full of mock outrage. “Cuttin’ into my time, the greedy bastards.”

Noctis groaned, rolling his head back against the bench to look up at the sky, plotting how many more hours of this night he’d have to endure by the position of the moon. Too many he deduced, and he groaned again, raking a hand through his hair.

“Appreciate the save,” he said, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to the lids.

“Don’t know how much of a save it was. These ‘hooligans’ in the gardens look like they’re gonna be a handful.”

Noctis let his arm drop down to his side and looked back at Nyx. He stood at attention, arms folded behind his back, the only thing defining the man from the glaive being the playful smile on his lips. The distant notes of the live band playing in the ballroom lilted down from the palace’s open balconies, whispering mutely throughout the garden. Nyx bent in a decorous bow and presented the prince with an inviting hand.

“May I have this dance, Your Highness?”

Noctis took his hand and was hauled to his feet, colliding with Nyx’s broad chest in an ungraceful stumble. Nyx grinned in amusement, always taking pride in the way he could sweep the young man off his feet, regardless of his pouty glares in return. They arranged themselves into frame, Nyx’s hand pressing into the small of Noctis’s back. The prince’s touch responded in kind, one slender hand resting over his shoulder, tracing the design of the badge on the uniform there. Free hands laced lazily together and the languid notes of the music moved their bodies into an aimless sway.

Noctis was quick to relinquish leading the dance to the knight, sighing in contentment and laying his head in the slope of his neck. He could have fallen asleep right there, rocked by the gentle ease with which Nyx moved with the music, enveloped by the warmth of his body pressed so closely to his own. He felt the steady march of his pulse, inhaled the scent of him – something spiced and smoky – listened to the muted sound of his breath, rushing through his hair.

Concealed in the dark, secretive folds of the garden foliage, it was so easy to just melt. To forget that this moment was stolen from a lifelong spouse; a kingdom which demanded his commitment and fidelity, demanded he was beholden to it alone. He could forget that all this was merely a tryst, that nothing more could ever come of how safe he felt there, consoled by the grace of Nyx’s loping steps; caressed by his steadfast heat; intoxicated by his heady scent. Noctis closed his eyes and dreamed that this dance was infinite. That there would never come a pause in the musicians’ chords to shift to another song, to indicate the passage of time, and call him back behind those barren walls to a world of insincerities.

But, all his dreaming couldn’t make it into reality. The song ceased to float above the summer night, vanished into the faraway clicking of champagne glasses and insipid chatter. Nyx stopped moving and Noctis’s anchors around him squeezed in a reflexive plea to not let go. _Don’t stop_ … _Please?_ If he heard the silent cry, Nyx disobeyed the implicit order in it. He unraveled from Noctis, one hand sliding along the length of his arm as the distance bled between them. Slowly. Deliberately. Stormy-blue gaze unwavering and wanton and explicitly ungentlemanly in contrast to the delicate way he held the prince’s hand and pressed a parting kiss to it.

His lips were rough against Noctis’s skin, bitten and chapped, but that was just the way he liked them. Imperfect and enticing. Noctis tried to bring them to his own, stepping forward and reaching for him, but Nyx chuckled and put a hand to his chest, barring him from his desire. There was a dangerous glint in the knight’s stare and Noctis felt his breath gather in the back of his throat.

“Plenty of time for that during the after-party, little king.”

Nyx quirked a brow at him, that crooked grin which drove Noctis crazy beckoning to him, but the hands that held him so tenderly a moment ago withholding him from devouring it. The hitch in his breath turned into a whine. “You’re the worst.”

“Ain’t I?”

He folded back up into his kingsglaive poise, his roguish grin still tantalizing Noctis over the strict stance.

“Shall I escort you back to the party, Your Highness?”

“I’ll find my way, thanks.”

Noctis straightened out his suit and tried not to feel how much the air stung with a chill emptiness in the absence of Nyx around him. If anything, it motivated him to glide through the rest of the night as quickly as possible. If the mirrored hunger in Nyx’s eyes was a promise of his survival being rewarded, Noctis was determined to make him keep it.


End file.
